


I Want Candy ~ Redux

by romanticalgirl



Series: Want Some Candy, Little Girl? [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Band Candy had gone a little (a lot) differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy ~ Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

The shadowy figure slipped silently through the darkness. Upon reaching it's intended destination, the figure slid the bag from its shoulder. A quick use of tools and the door to the warehouse opened. No one was the wiser as the door was pulled closed and the musty blackness consumed it.

The figure hurried purposefully to a small office, deep in the heart of the building. Removing the intended items from the hiding place behind the desk, the figure left as quickly and as quietly as it had come. It had what it wanted. 

And Sunnydale was never going to be the same.

*****

Willow woke with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open and her heartbeat quickened. She was in a dark room, tied to a chair. Her head felt woozy, the aftereffects of whatever had been in her drink at the Bronze slowly wearing off. Timidly, she called out, "Is anyone there?" 

"Yeah." 

She didn't recognize the voice. "Whowho are you? Where am I? What do you?"

He cut her off. "Full of questions, ain't ya ducks? But I forget, you're the brainy one." 

Something was familiar here. She just couldn't place it with all of the cotton swirling in her mind. "Where's Buffy?" 

"I'm not innerested in Buffy." 

Pieces started to fall into place. Okay. First, an accent. Who did she know who had an accent? Spike. She shivered. Alone in a room with Spike was an experience she had no desire to repeat any time soon. Ethan. Giles swore he'd run off after the last visit he'd paid. So that leftGiles? "Giles?" 

He switched on the light, forcing her to blink to adjust her eyes. When she could finally focus, she could tell he was smiling. "Sort uhf." 

She looked at his outfit. White T-shirt, tight jeans, leather jacket. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was wearing the same outfit Buffy had described (under much duress) after defeating the sewer demon. The same outfit he wore while under the influence of the

"Wanna bite?" He held out a bar of chocolate, still wrapped in its foil. "Quite good." 

"Okay, Giles. The candy is bad. You know that." 

"S'not bad, Willow. Just naughty." He walked over and knelt at her feet. Resting his chin on her knees, just below her skirt, he smiled knowingly. "I think you like naughty. If your tryst with Xander is any indication." 

"Giles"

"Not Giles." He grinned sexily. "He's asleep right now. So, my little witchy temptress, shall we play all the games Rupert won't let us?" 

"I don't want to play." 

His eyes grew steely. "Don't you? Lying to yourself now? Stodgy old Rupert won't admit it, but you and I both know you've 'ad the 'ots for 'im since he got here. Don't lie to me, ducks. I can see it in your eyes." He stood. She started to sigh with relief when he leaned forward, hands braced on the arms of the chair. "And he wants you too." 

"I"

"I know you're afraid of me. That's okay. I kind of like it. 'E does too. Usually he's knocked out on his ass so quick he can't fight. But he likes the power. Too much. Which is why he hides me away." Taking a bite from the candy bar, he stepped back from her. "Don't be afraid, ducks. He'd never let me 'urt you." 

"Untie me." 

"First you 'ave to promise not to run away. Not that you really could, but still, I want you bound - by honor if not by ropes - to stay. Promise me." 

Her green eyes met his. "I promise." 

He smiled and leaned in again, his face inches from hers. "No." 

"Butbut"

"I'm smarter than you, ya know. So I think, in the interest of, well, me, I'll keep you right where I've got you. For a while." 

"What are you going to do to me?" There was worry and fear in her eyes. But, he was pleased to note, there was excitement as well. 

"Whatever I want."

*****

Willow struggled against the ropes that held her; surprised they were so loose. A thought entered her mind and she mentally shook it away. She had more important things to think of, like why. Why would Giles eat any of the candy, knowing what it did? 

Then she remembered the look on his face when they'd all come into the library the day after he'd been fired as Buffy's Watcher. Was that the straw that broke the camel's back? But why had he kept it in the first place? 

"Wha' ya thinking, ducks?" 

"That I wish you'd stop calling me that." 

He smiled, impressed by her courage. "What should I call you?" He knelt before her and looked up into her eyes. "He calls you Willow or Miss Rosenberg." 

"Those are my names." She looked down, searching for Giles behind the dark, sultry desire in his eyes. "That's why he calls me those things." 

His hand, smooth and cool, stroked her cheek. "Darlin'. I'll call you that. You have to admit, it's better than ducks." 

She laughed, despite her worry and fear. He had promised not to hurt her. And from Buffy's stories of that night, he'd been gentle and tender with her mom. Loving almost. "What about Mrs. Summers?" 

"Joyce?" He smiled affectionately. "Nice lady. Bit of a wild side." 

"Don't you like her?" She braced herself for the answer, wondering why she wanted to know so badly. 

"Yeah. Nice. Like I said. But we both know, darlin' that had you been there, Rupert wouldn't 'ave looked twice at her. We was a randy bastard that night. She was handy. And willing." He leaned into her, smelling her hair. "But, in all honesty, I've always had a thing for redheads." 

Willow closed her eyes, pushing her rogue thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to be here, she kept reminding her body. It didn't seem to be listening though. Her breathing was shallow and she could feel her nipples hardening at his nearness. Thankful that she was wearing a loose top, she did her best not to lean into his warmth. 

Giles felt her breath against his hair and smiled. His instincts, thankfully, were most likely correct. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands gently up her thighs and over her waist. With soft, caressing movements he covered the last few inches of skin to cup her breasts. "You want me, don't you Willow?" He rubbed the ball of his thumb over her hard tips. 

"Oh, oh my." So much for keeping that little secret from him. 

He chuckled warmly, his breath warm against her hair. "It's all right, you know. Feeling this way. He feels the same. So, what do you say? Should we go do a little damage to my reputation as the stuffiest man in Sunnydale?" 

Willow's breath came out ragged. "I don't"

"Now, now. Don't spoil us getting along." He stood up after giving her breasts one last soft, loving squeeze. Walking around her, he tilted her chair back on two legs. She flinched at the light shining directly into her eyes. Leaning over her, he smiled promisingly. "Come on, darlin'. The night's still young."

*****

He undid the knots that held her to the chair, but left the ropes around her wrists. Reaching over to the table beside the bed, he picked up another candy bar. "Sure you don't want any?" 

"Positive. And I'm pretty sure you shouldn't have any more. You're going to do something you're going to regret when yousober up tomorrow or later or whenever, and I really don't want to see that happen. Just let me go, and we'll pretend this didn't happen." 

He pulled her into his lap and trailed his fingers lightly over the soft skin of her cheek. "I don't regret a moment. Now or ever." He tilted his head slightly and captured her lips with his. 

There was nothing hesitant about his kiss. He was firm at first, almost forcing the kiss on her. As her body began relaxing against him, he changed his tactics, teasing her instead. Feather light kisses that barely touched her lips, causing her to strain forward. He could sense the frustration building in her and smiled. The tip of his tongue danced against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, inviting him to taste her. 

With one hand wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer. Lifting the other hand to her glorious hair, he held her to him as he devoured her kiss. 

Willow couldn't get close enough. She'd imagined kissing him hundreds of times but never had she imagined this. She had expected Giles to be shy and hesitant, stammering apologies and self-recrimination. Instead, his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting every inch of her. They ground against each other, her arms sliding around his neck and tangling in his short hair. 

She never knew a kiss could feel like this - do this to her. 

And then he pulled away.

*****

He was panting, gasping for air. His whole body was trembling as though he was suffering his own private earthquake. He looked into her eyes, wondering if she was as shaken as he. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks flushed. She was having the same difficulty breathing. 

"Perhaps" he began as Willow removed her hands from around his neck and started unbuttoning her shirt. Her legs were straddling his, the heat of her arousal pressed firmly against him. Her body moved unconsciously, grinding against his erection. "we should lie down." 

Willow nodded, unable to speak. She felt like she was on fire. She scrambled off his lap and sat beside him, letting him lean her back. She flinched as she realized she was sitting on one of the ropes attached to her wrist. He pulled away. "Have I hurt you?" 

"No." 

He noticed her struggling to remove the rope and took her hand in his. Undoing it, he looked at the skin, abraded from the harsh fibers. "You're lying again. I did." His callused thumb gently stroked the sensitive skin. She hissed softly. He brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it. "You're so delicate. But not as delicate as you'd have us all think if that kiss was any indication." 

He administered the same care to her right wrist before placing them both above her head. Her stomach muscles tightened, thrusting her breasts forward. 

The flat, soft surface of his palms stroked the underside of her arms, stopping just above her breasts. The creamy lace covered half her breast, ending just above the nipple. "You look so lovely, Willow." He shook his head and pulled away from her. "Oz and Xander must appreciate the effort." 

"Stop it." She couldn't think about them right now. Her entire body was concentrated on him. 

He straightened a mocking look on his face. "Stop it? Givin' me orders?" He reached onto the floor for another bar of chocolate. Unwrapping it, he broke it into small pieces and placed them strategically on Willow's flesh. Surrounding the lingerie, he made a decision. "Nice that you've got one that hooks in the front. Didn't 'ave these the first time I was 16." 

He unsnapped the clasp and slid the material away from her skin. They both drew in a quick breath as more of her silken skin was revealed. She as the cold air hit her bare, sensitive nipples. He for the exquisite view of the rosy flesh hardening. 

"You're perfect." His words sent a rush of heat through her. He broke off more chocolate and covered her bared breasts. Placing the last piece on each nipple, he surveyed his handiwork. "A work of art." 

"I really don't think that you should have any more" her statement was cut off as his lips met her flesh around the first piece of candy. She felt him suck the chocolate off her shoulder and lost all knowledge of what she'd been about to say. 

He smiled and moved to the next piece. This time, he used his tongue to angle the sweet into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of her flesh as well. He continued slowly until all that remained were to two pieces hiding the dark peaks of her nipples. 

"I'm not sure what tastes better, you or the chocolate." He stood up, chuckling as she moaned in protest. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled off the T-shirt slowly, enjoying her watching him. He dropped it casually to the ground before returning to the bed. "I'm getting tired of leaning sideways." 

Willow drew in a quick breath as he straddled her thighs. She felt as though she were giving heat off in waves, and wondered if he could feel her excitement. Even though she knew he wasn't quite Giles - wasn't quite himself, the tortuous sensation of his tongue against her flesh was incredibly erotic. 

And she couldn't help but respond. Her body wriggled underneath him, aching for the feel of him, straining to have him touch her again. 

"I'm getting 'ungry, Willow. You going to feed me?" 

She arched up to meet his lips as they enveloped the candy and her nipple. She whimpered as, for the first time, he nibbled against her skin. Finishing up with the right side, he smiled down at her. Try as she might to hate this, she was very obviously enjoying herself. 

She tried breathing. She tried multiplication tables. She tried thinking of Principal Snyder. Okay. That one seemed to work. Her heartbeat slowed and the ache between her clenched thighs seemed to subside somewhat. 

Sensing her distance, Ripper decided to up the ante. Leaning forward, pressing his body to her, he proceeded to lick the chocolate and her nipple, never letting the candy leave her breast. 

Willow didn't even notice the assault his mouth, tongue and lips mounted on her body. The thought of Snyder left her mind and her entire being was focused on the hard cock pressed against her thigh. She struggled beneath him, maneuvering her body so that his hips met with hers and he pressed against the heat of her sex. 

He groaned, licking up the last bits of melted sweetness. "Did you find something you wanted?" 

She nodded, longing making her incapable of speech. 

He pushed himself up, disconnecting their bodies. "Not yet. I haven't made you want it yet." 

"Yes" she moaned. "Yes, you have." 

"You just think I have, darling." His eyes glittered with mirth. He got off the bed and took off his jeans. He stood in front of her, completely naked, watching her reaction closely. 

She'd never seen a naked man before. Well, a real one. Xander, when they were six, didn't count. Giles' body was firm and hard. She'd never have expected it under all those layers of clothes. His muscles were well defined. Especially one muscle in particular. She barely held in her nervous giggle. His penis was fully erect, flushed red and she could see the blood pulsing in its length. "Can I touch you?" 

"Not yet. Stand up?" 

She quickly obliged him, scrambling off the bed. He walked over to her and slid his fingers under the waistband of her skirt. She removed the bra hanging loosely on her shoulders as he slowly lowered the fabric. 

He inhaled her scent. After her skirt was on the floor, he raised his hands to repeat the process with her satin panties. He slid them down and helped her step out of them. She looked down at him on his knees in front of her. Reaching out tentatively, she stroked his hair back. 

His hands slid back up her legs to fondle the smooth skin of her bottom. He raised his head and leaned forward just slightly. His warm breath teased along her thigh. 

Her legs trembled. "Oh, Giles"

He slid the tip of his tongue along her inner thigh. Feeling her knees almost give way, he lifted her as he stood. Laying her on the bed, he looked at her for a long minute. Her skin was smooth ivory that seemed to beg for him to touch it. 

Who was he to deny it? Trailing his fingertips along her thighs, he watched her body respond. She shivered and, using her back and heels, pushed off the bed, offering herself up to him. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, darlin'." 

"Makes two of us," she panted. 

He reached under the bed and brought up a pillow. Placing it under her bottom, he allowed himself even easier access to her. He watched her for a moment out of time, took in the innocent beauty of her. Only Willow could be lying naked on his bed, flushed with excitement and still look innocent. He took a deep breath and brushed the tip of his tongue against her clitoris. 

She almost didn't realize he'd touched her. He applied the light pressure again. She sighed, letting her body relax both physically and mentally. Again his tongue stroked her. 

"Oh." 

Again. 

"Oh." 

Faster. 

"Ooh." 

Harder. 

"Oh, Ripper." Willow was awash in warmth. She couldn't decide which brought more pleasure - the tip of his tongue when it teased her or the full force of it stroking the hard nub. "Yes." 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Sliding his hand underneath her smooth ass, he lifted her to his mouth. He tasted every inch of her - her throbbing clit, the slick wet outer folds, the soft pink lips of her vagina, and finally the warm slickness of her channel. 

All she could do was moan as his tongue tortured her. She struggled, trying to get closer to him. Feeling her grinding against him, he decided to show her a little mercy. Focusing his tongue on her clit, he slid one finger inside her. The muscles of her vagina tightened around the invader, drawing him further inside her. 

"Impatient, aren't you?" He pulled away to stare at her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open to help her breathe. 

"Youyou" She braced her feet against the bedpost and scooted her body closer to him. "You want me to beg?" 

"Oh yes, I think I'd like that a lot." 

"Please?" She whispered. 

"Please, eh?" He moved his thumb to her clit and slid another finger inside her. "See what happens when you're a good girl?" 

Her hips matched the rhythm of his stroking easily, trying to force him deeper. "C'mon Ripper, please?" She took huge gulps of air, as his thrusting grew more rapid. "Please?" 

He continued to look at her, the sight of her body, glistening with sweat causing his already aching cock to throb. Reaching over with his hand, he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "Say it again. Nicely?" 

"Please, Ripper? Oh please." 

He broke all contact with her, delighting in the soft whimpers of frustration. He could tell she was close to the breaking point "Awright, darlin'. Since you ask so nicely." He got to his knees and rearranged the pillow beneath her. "Are you ready for me?" 

She thrust forward, just brushing against the length of him. The heat from her broke his resolve to torture her some more. 

"Okay, Willow. You can close your eyes now." He thrust hard into her, holding her hips tightly. He felt her maidenhead break and laughed. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that. What will Xander and Oz think?" 

Pressing against the headboard, she pushed him deeper inside her. "Don't care." 

"Good answer." Her raised body held her off the bed enough that a simple rocking motion sent him deep inside her. Her tight channel squeezed his shaft and it took all of his control not to explode. 

"GGiles," she moaned. 

He pulled away. "Wrong." He was trembling, barely able to control himself. 

"I'm sorry." She could barely breath. She'd been so close, almost able to let go when he'd released her. In her impassioned state, she wasn't quite sure what she'd done to make him stop. She attempted to follow him off the bed, but her weak legs couldn't support her. She knelt at his feet. She couldn't think about anything but the fire burning between her legs... Something - someone - had to put out the fire soon or she was going to pass out. She leaned forward and took the engorged head of his cock into her mouth. 

"No." He gently pulled away. "Giles doesn't get to cum, darlin'. That's 'is punishment." 

"You said it yourself earlier. You are Giles. He is you. I want youboth." 

He knelt next to her, stroking her cheek. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. It doesn't work that way." He lay her back and coaxed her legs apart. "Relax. I'm hungry and you promised to feed me." 

Her hips bucked as his tongue touched her. Ignoring his warning, she pulled him to her, taking his cock deep in her throat. Her warm mouth surrounded him and he moaned against her. She moved up and down his shaft, stroking him from base to tip. His hips took up her rhythm, unable to resist the feel of her, even to punish himself. In response, she spread her legs wider, opening herself up to his ministrations. 

They fed off each other until Willow felt his cock grow taut. Wrapping her arms around him, she trailed her fingernails across the back of his thighs. He shuddered in response. Digging her nails deeper, she repeated the gesture, making him groan and thrust even harder. Willow pressed her tongue hard against the vein on the underside of his cock. 

Ripper pulled away from her, his face wet from her juices. "You're not playing fair." 

She moved her head so only the sensitive tip was between her lips. Her eyes danced with pleasure as she softly drew his long member back inside. 

"Enough!" He pulled away, carefully disentangling himself from her. "If we're not gonna play fair, we'll do it properly." 

She pulled herself into a sitting position, still too weak to stand. He gathered her into his arms and placed her on the bed. "Ripper?" 

"Ssh. Not now." He lay her back, his hand gently massaging her aching breast as his lips found hers. 

He kissed her briefly then smiled. "Guess Rupert gets his moment after all." 

"I"

He shook his head to quiet her. "No." He positioned himself between her legs, "Let the beast rest, hmm?" 

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to guide him inside her. "I wouldn't mind a *little * of the beast sticking around." 

He groaned his surrender and quickly plunged inside her. She gasped as he filled her. "Ooh" Her legs tightened around him, and she lifted her hips off the bed allowing him smoother and deeper access. 

He whispered her name with each thrust, barely able to speak at the last when she moaned softly and the warm wash of her orgasm surrounded him. He closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss her harshly as his world exploded inside her.

*****

Willow was freezing. Her entire body was cold and she couldn't help but shiver. Suddenly a warm hand slid across her stomach and pulled her closer. The flood of memories brought her out of her light sleep with a start. "Oh God." 

She felt naked. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly. She was naked. She scooted away from the arm holding her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her movements woke the bed's other occupant. "Wha?"

"Oh God." She scrambled for her clothes, pulling them on as quickly as she could. She would not look at him. She would not look at him lying there naked on the bed. She would not look at him lying there naked on the bed where they had just had

"Willow?" 

She backed up a couple of steps holding the two halves of her shirt together. "Hi. I have to go." 

"II" He pulled the sheet over him, hiding his body from her view. "I say, uhm, this is uh, uh, er, I owe you aan ap"

"No. Because this didn't happen. I'm gonna go and this wasn't real." She nodded rapidly. 

"I am sosorry. I"

She nodded some more, walking backward toward what she hoped was the door. She didn't even know where she was. "It's okay. It" She stopped as she heard the sound of breaking glass. She wondered briefly how much it would cost to replace Giles' glasses. "Oops." 

"Were those my glasses?" 

She nodded some more, turned and fled the room.

*****

Giles lay back on the bed, letting the night's events wash over him. The memories of her fevered responses were like a balm to his soul. Perhaps

He closed his eyes and let himself hope. 

* * *


End file.
